


Mar de Cuba

by NynhaGraek



Series: Mermaid AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Human Lance (Voltron), Human Pidge | Katie Holt, Kidge - Freeform, hunk es la voz de la razon, mermaid au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Pidge pasa sus vacaciones en Cuba junto a Lance, un encuentro la confunde y entusiasma demasiado. ¿Quien o que es lo que vio en el mar?Keith, segundo e irresponsable hijo de los reyes de Daibazzal. Aventurero por igual, al ser un tritón, desea ir a la superficie.





	Mar de Cuba

Keith rodó los ojos nuevamente con aburrimiento, se mantenía sentado en la misma roca de hace treinta minutos, y mientras su hermano mayor lo reprendía por su "irresponsabilidad", él jugaba con una caracola que había recogido unos minutos atrás. Al ver que se hermano menor no ponía atención por mantener su vista en los peces que había a algunos metros de ellos, Shiro suspiró para luego golpear la nuca de Keith.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó Keith mientras frotaba su nuca para aliviar el dolor del golpe— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Para que aprendas —comentó Shiro de manera burlona, se mantuvo a flote y miró a Keith de manera irritada— Keith, esto es en serio —el joven tritón rodó los ojos nuevamente— Si yo me caso con Allura, el reino...

Keith lo interrumpió y comenzó a imitarlo, usando el mismo tono que Shiro solía usar con él durante sus sermones.

— El reino pasará a ser mi cargo —cruzó sus brazos— Se perfectamente lo que pasará si te casas con tu noviecita, me lo dices técnicamente a diario desde hace años —se quejó.

— Y aún así no comprendes —Shiro acarició sus sienes para intentar calmarse, amaba a su hermano, pero en ese momento quería ahorcarlo.

El estrés de Shirogane estaba al límite, no solo debía asegurarse de que el ritual para pedir la mano de su novia fuera perfecto, sino que su tonto hermano menor había provocado la destrucción parcial del reino contiguo, pues aparentemente, Keith pensó que era una buena idea provocar furia a un tiburón tigre y guiarlo descuidadamente hasta los arrecifes de coral que rodeaban el territorio de los Olkari.

Sinceramente, no sabía que hacer. Si su matrimonio con la princesa de Altea salía bien, él acabaría gobernando junto a ella. Sus padres fallecerían en algún momento, era inevitable, y un sucesor del linaje real debería hacerse cargo de Daibazzal. ¿El problema? El único con sangre real era Keith.

Y Keith era un desastre.

Shiro sabía que su hermano no era enteramente un dolor de cabeza, pero el resto del reino así lo consideraba. Para los habitantes de Daibazzal (maldita sea, incluso otros reinos acuáticos creían lo mismo), Keith era temperamental, sarcástico, burlón y rebelde. No era madera para Rey.

Keith necesitaba madurar y ganarse la confianza de su pueblo.

Keith bufó y dejó caer la caracola con fastidio, al sentir la firme arena nuevamente, el pequeño habitante del caparazón salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo para evitar ser atrapado nuevamente por el príncipe.

— Shiro, ambos sabemos que Allura te ama lo suficiente para unir Altea y Daibazzal, ¿Cuál sería el problema? Ambos gobernarían ambos reinos y yo sería libre.

— No es tan fácil, Keith. Lo sabes.

— Agh —se quejó Keith, para luego dejarse caer en la roca.

Ante la nueva muestra de inmadurez, la frustración de Shiro aumentó. Keith separó su espalda de la roca, y de reojo, pudo ver a su hermano alejándose de él. El cabello negro con un mechón central blanco moviéndose a voluntad de la corriente, la cola de color púrpura con destellos negros impulsándolo.

Aprovechó la distracción de Shiro, formó una boca con su mano y comenzó a hacer muecas mientras imitaba la voz de su hermano.

—  _"Tiinis qui sir mis rispinsibli" —_ guardó silencio al ver que Shiro se giró, y cuando Takashi prosiguió con su camino, él continuó haciendo las muecas y mostrando su lengua al mayor.

— Si, definitivamente eres un príncipe ejemplar —una voz sarcástica emergió detrás de él, no fue necesario que se girara para saber quien era.

— Wow. Que apoyo, Hunk.

— Solo digo —respondió el moreno de cola amarilla mientras se mantenía al lado de Keith— Viejo, sé que ese no es tu tema preferido... —guardó silencio, preguntándose si debía decirlo.

— ¿Pero...? —insistió Keith al ver que Hunk había dejado su frase al aire.

La opinión de Hunk era de las pocas opiniones que aceptaba, no por nada eran amigos desde su infancia, lo cual sorprendía a todos. Hunk era un ser extremadamente dulce con todos, capaz de resolver problemas pacíficamente y con rapidez, él, en cambio, parecía provocar guerras con cada palabra. Sin duda alguna (al menos para Keith) Hunk sería un mejor Rey que él.

— Pero Shiro merece algo de paz. Al menos hoy.

Keith gimió con fastidio en señal de protesta mientras cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo y Hunk sonrió ante lo infantil que estaba siendo su amigo. Segundos después, Keith se levantó de golpe y sonrió.

— Hombre, no. Esa sonrisa me da escalofríos —se quejó Hunk. Keith rió en burla.

— Shiro estará libre de mí por hoy.

— ¿Te dedicarás a tus responsabilidades? —preguntó esperanzado Hunk. Quizá Keith estaba madurando.

— Mejor —sonrió Keith mientras miraba a Hunk con entusiasmo— Iré a la superficie.

Y aunque Hunk esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo, se sorprendió. Probablemente el cambio de corriente y la marea habían afectado el cerebro de Keith.

Antes de que Hunk (alias: Voz de la razón) hablara, Keith se había ido con rapidez, ignorando a Hunk quien gritaba su nombre.

Al estár ascendiendo, Keith notó la calidez en aumento del agua, poco a poco, comenzó a desacelerar para analizar el terreno y asegurarse de una presencia humana nula. El agua no era lo suficientemente cristalina para mostrarlo, pero debía tomar precauciones. Se ocultó entre unas rocas que se asomaban entre las olas, intentando enterrar sus uñas para evitar que su piel mojada lo hiciera resbalarse. Lentamente, subió su cabeza para ver el terreno que estaba a varios metros de él.

A la lejanía y con soportes para evitar hundirse durante la marea alta, un conjunto de puestos y pequeñas casas se alzaban, pintadas con brillantes colores que lo cegaron por un momento. Pero eso no era lo interesante. Había una casa enorme de color crema y detalles celestes que estaba muy cerca de la orilla, Keith no creyó que la ubicación fuera buena idea, en más de una ocasión, se desataban tormentas que arrasaban con casas débiles y cercanas, y aunque aquello era bueno para él (si que encontrabas cosas interesantes cayendo al agua esos días), le preocupaba un poco la idiotez de quien había puesto aquella casa tan cerca.

La imponente construcción parecía ser privada, cientos de rocas enormes la rodeaban, separandola del resto de pequeñas construcciones, como si el dueño lo tuviera como único deseo ver al mar, pues un pequeño muelle se extendía en el extremo derecho del lugar.

Keith sintió los rayos del sol calentando su piel. Demonios, adoraba esa sensación. Le gustaba su hogar, era genial y vistoso, pero el aire fresco y la calidez que le proporcionaban los rayos solares eran asombrosos. Ver el sol en el alba y en el ocaso era estupendo, había paz y se sentía libre. Luchó con su largo cabello negro, algunos mechones provocaban cosquillas en su espalda, y los mechones del frente bloqueaban su vista. Los movió con algo de incomodidad.

— ¡Bae Bae! —se congeló ante el grito que venía de la casa privada, rápidamente, se ocultó con ayuda de las rocas.

Unos segundos después, se asomó con cuidado, vio a una de esas extrañas personas corriendo en la arena y siguiendo a una criatura aún más extraña y cubierta de pelo.

Una vez que volvió a acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar, su vista se enfocó y pudo ver a la emisora del llamado.

Era... igual a él. Bueno, al menos lo era en la parte superior, o eso creía, ¿Por qué ella tenía esas raras e incómodas cosas cubriendo su torso? ¿Qué eran aquellas dos extremidades libres de escamas? Parecían ser suaves. La vio cargar a la pequeña bola de pelos que corría en círculos mientras ladraba, una vez en sus brazos, la chica abrazó al pequeño.

En ese momento, la mirada de Keith se detuvo en un punto fijo. Gracias a la suave brisa, el cabello castaño bailaba de un lado a otro de manera juguetona, cubriendo ocasionalmente su rostro, el cabello de color  _atardecer._  Se mantuvo congelado, admirando completamente hechizado el precioso color del cabello.

Katie Holt, originaria de Italia, estudiante de tercer semestre en la preparatoria de Galaxy Garrison y chica prodigio con respecto a los números.

Katie continuaba preguntándose el porqué había accedido a pasar las vacaciones en casa de su mejor amigo de la infancia. Si, Lance era un chico increíble y le agradaba demasiado a pesar de sus puntos de vista completamente opuestos, pero había un límite para todo. Pidge se preguntaba porqué había roto aquél límite.

Incluso a su madre le había parecido raro que su hija aceptase pasar tanto tiempo en aquél lugar alejado de la tecnología.

En un inicio, la castaña había creído que sería una buena idea desconectarse un poco del internet y todo lo que eso conllevaba, recordó que la familia de Lance iba cada verano a la casa que tenían en la playa de Cuba. Sí, algo de aire fresco, brisa marina, agua fresca y nieve le vendrían bien. Un cambio de rutina sería bueno.

Rápidamente notó el error en su ecuación.

El sol de Cuba le resultaba insoportable a causa de su piel pálida (la cual ahora tenía quemaduras), la arena estaba presente en cada rincón del lugar, su ropa y cama estaban plagadas de los pequeños granitos que le provocaban comezón, sus anteojos estaban constantemente sucios por las gotas de agua salada que volaban, los cangrejos que se escondían en agujeros de la arena la habían aterrorizado el primer día.

La playa había resultado ser un infierno. Quiza ir a Cuba había sido una de sus peores decisiones.

Pero no podía hacer nada más que soportar para evitar incomodar o decepcionar a Lance, él amaba ese lugar, era una parte de él, tenía una rara conexión con el mar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el pequeño Bae Bae había salido corriendo hacia el muelle. El cachorro tomó asiento y Pidge se acostó a su lado, tratando de distraerse con las leves olas del agua cristalina.

Keith la miró con curiosidad. Intentó ser sigiloso y comenzó a nadar hacia ella, manteniéndose lo suficientemente bajo para no ser notado, se colocó debajo del muelle, atento a cualquier cosa que ella dijera.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, escuchándola reprender al cachorro con fingida molestia por sus travesuras, entre ellas, la baba que su guardián peludo había puesto en sus anteojos. Se detuvo al escucharla reír.

Era una risa suave, dulce, un sonido melódico que lo hacía sentir bien. Dulces recuerdos de la niñez, un sentimiento cálido en el pecho y su inconsciente sonrisa conmovida. Por instinto, había intentado acercarse. Su cuerpo subió un poco, provocando que se golpeara con el muelle. En ese instante, la risa se detuvo. Keith se arrepintió, deseaba seguir escuchando el hechizante canto, se sintió culpable al pensar que él mismo había sido la causa de la felicidad interrumpida de la chica.

Para su suerte, ella parecía haber ignorado el golpe. Pero su guardián no.

Bae Bae se asomó por el final del muelle, muy seguro de que había algo más. Pudo ver los ojos negros del cachorro por un segundo antes de que este comenzara a ladrarle. El pánico comenzó a gobernar en él, podía escuchar gracias a la madera a Pidge poniéndose de pie para investigar el motivo de la ansiedad del cachorro.

Pidge veía algo asustada como Bae Bae ladraba a una criatura desconocida debajo del muelle, y entre los movimientos del cachorro, la castaña vio completamente descolocada a su cachorro saltar al mar. La reacción natural de la chica fue sumergir su cabeza en el agua para rescatarlo.

Keith vio aún más asustado al cachorro intentando nadar, ligeramente confundido y sin mucha salida, tomó algas que solían juntarse en la orilla para utilizarlas como distracción o escondite temporal.

Cuando Pidge notó que no podía sostener a su mascota, decidió sumergirse por completo. Aún con lo fría que estaba el agua, sintió una mayor incomodidad ante los pequeños grupos algas que flotaban a su alrededor, sintiendo la viscosa planta enredarse en su cuerpo, pero todo pasó a segundo plano por su propósito de rescatar a Bae Bae. El cachorro comenzó a removerse, Pidge no estaba muy segura del porque, una vez en sus brazos, los ojos de Pidge detectaron a un chico.

Rasgos delicados, piel clara y el largo cabello negro, se confundió al ver la expresión de susto del chico, inconscientemente, miró su estómago desnudo, notó que podía distinguir perfectamente cada uno de sus abdominales. Aún así, identificó las manchas rojas que adornaban su estomago, se alteró, ¿El chico estaba sangrando? Sus ojos continuaron con el recorrido y... ¿Qué? Abrió su boca con sorpresa, tragando un poco de agua, eliminando el oxígeno que trataba de mantener y haciendo que sus gafas se resbalaran. Rápidamente salió del agua, dejando al can en el muelle y tratando de recomponerse.

¿Ese chico tenía una cola roja? ¿Ya se estaba volviendo loca?

Bae Bae se sacudió, haciendo que las gotas cayeran en su dueña, haciendo que esta reaccionaria.

Pidge tomó aire y se sumergió nuevamente. Algunos de sus mechones de cabello se ponían frente ella, aún cuando los eliminó de su vista, no encontró rastro del chico. Se sintió fatal.

Mientras volvía ligeramente decepcionada a la superficie, continuó cuestionándose lo que acababa de ver, ¿Era una sirena? Bueno, ¿Un tritón? Porque a quien había visto era un chico, ¿Cierto? Aunque su cabello era demasiado largo, incluso más que el suyo.

— Bebé, creo que me volví loca —comentó al cachorro. Este la miró fijamente y ladró— Quizá fue un pez grande y no lo vi bien por la falta de lentes —otro ladrido— Lindo apoyo —Bae Bae volvió a ladrar— Mírame, incluso hablo con un perro.

Detrás de las rocas donde todo había comenzado, Keith intentaba regular su respiración. Sentía el latido fúrico de su corazón en los oídos. Acababa de ser descubierto. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un humano, mucho menos una humana. Probablemente estaría en problemas si Shiro se enteraba.

Escuchó una voz nueva y masculina.

— ¡Pidge! ¿Qué te pasó? —al ver a su amiga completamente mojada y con una cara de trastornada, Lance corrió hacia ella.

— Te llamas Pidge... —murmuró. Se sentía felíz.

Entre el agua pudo ver a la dama del amanecer alejándose a paso lento, ella volteaba hacia el mar de vez en cuando. Keith suspiró, intentando luchar con la dolorosa sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. Segundos después, sintió a alguien jalándolo desde el fondo del mar.

Al llegar a una parte relativamente profunda, pudo ver las escamas moradas y el cabello blanco. Los ojos de Lotor lo miraban con aburrimiento, detrás de él, Hunk lucía apenado.

— Perdona, Keith. Pero tuve que llamar a Lotor para detenerte de hacer una locura —comentó Hunk tímidamente. Keith asintió y Lotor lo miró fijamente lleno de curiosidad.

— ¿Ya lo arruinaste, verdad? —preguntó algo burlón— Shiro te matará.

— ¡¿Te vieron?! —preguntó Hunk alterado— Keith, ¡Dime que no te vieron!

— Bien, no me vieron —sonrió Keith.

— ¡Keith!

— En serio, no me vieron —exclamó en un intento por calmar a Hunk— Sólo había gaviotas. Créeme, estaba tomando el sol.

Hunk decidió confiar en Keith y suspiró aliviado. El Príncipe de Daibazzal miró hacia la superficie con anhelo mientras avanzaba, pronto chocó con el cuerpo de Lotor.

— A mi no me engañas, mocoso —dijo con burla Lotor— Te conozco desde hace tiempo y se cuando planeas algo.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —cuestionó Keith con el mismo tono mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— Llevas esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado —algo pareció hacer click en la mente de Lotor al decir eso, luego comenzó a reír— Viste a un humano —las mejillas de Keith se encendieron rápidamente, al ver eso, Lotor rió con más fuerza— ¡Nuestro Príncipe se enamoró de un...!

— Cierra la boca —ordenó Keith mientras pasaba al lado de Lotor y hacia chocar sus hombros.

Para evitar las burlas, Keith decidió ir por su propio camino, haciendo la promesa a Hunk de no meterse en problemas. Después de unos metros, se recostó en un conjunto de rocas con algas y coloridas caracolas, cerca de un arrecife de coral. Tomó una caracola de color verde pálido con extrañas lineas y puntos dorados. Era bonita.

— Keith, cálmate —se ordenó— Sólo... —guardó silencio al notar que la imagen de la chica seguía grabada en él— Solo es una chica terrestre, no la volverás a ver... —algo dentro de él se removió— Nunca... —dolió un poco decirlo en voz alta, se preguntó el porqué— Si te acercas la asustarás —se removió entre las rocas, pasaron las horas y él seguía confundido. Aquello estaba mal, había un motivo por el que las sirenas y tritones no se mostraban ante los humanos, su especie había sido cazada por aquellos hombres tiempo atrás. Pero la chica de lindo cabello no parecía ser así, si ella fuera mala, habría dejado a la bola de pelos en el agua— Bien, una visita más y ya.

En el fondo él sabia que aquella promesa no se cumpliría.

Durante su camino hacia el lugar de reunión, notó un destello entre las rocas. Se acercó y recogió los anteojos que había visto usar a la chica. Continuó con su camino.

Nuevamente, él sol era el protagonista de la escena. Los brillantes rayos se ocultaban en el horizonte, y a lo lejos, Keith pudo ver a una Pidge dormida en el marco de la puerta de aquella casa privada.

Pidge se había mantenido alerta, era una mujer de ciencia, pero algo la estaba impulsando. Su curiosidad siempre fue su motor principal para cada misión que realizaba, se dedicaba a seguir sus instintos y corazón. Su corazón en ese momento le rogaba que continuara buscando. Todo el día sentada en la orilla con ayuda de unos binoculares, más tarde le explicaría a Lance su comportamiento, mientras tanto, buscaría a su objetivo Algo le decía que no estaba alucinando, quizá, era una marca de su destino, probablemente había algo poderosamente único y hermoso. Sólo debía ser más temeraria.

Keith dejó los anteojos y la pequeña concha en el borde del muelle con extremo cuidado, luego nadó hacia unas piedras extremadamente cercanas a la orilla. Colocó sus brazos cruzados en esta y acomodó su rostro, relajándose mientras miraba a la chica dormida, tratando de memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos.

Notó la piel ligeramente roja de la chica. Lucía delicada, pero... Keith podía ver la valentía en sus venas, el coraje y la abnegación. Sonrió al verla, sería interesante conocerla mejor. ¿Y si...? Sí. Definitivamente la volvería a ver.

Unos ladridos lo alertaron nuevamente, miró a todos los lados en búsqueda de la bola de pelos, solo para encontrarlo asomándose en la ventana, vio a la castaña removerse e intentó retirarse de las rocas. Maldijo al ver que su cola había quedado atrapada entre estas. Giró su rostro completamente asustado.

Pidge abrió los ojos con pereza ante los ladridos de Bae Bae, gimió en queja, luego reaccionó. Se había dormido. ¿Qué tal si el chico pez había ido mientras ella paseaba en el mundo de los sueños? Aún no lo suficientemente cuerda o coordinada, vio unos objetos en el borde del muelle y se acercó corriendo.

Cuando estaba por pisar el muelle, se detuvo. En la lejanía, un conjunto de escamas de brillante color rojo se había asomado entre el agua para luego sumergirse en el profundo océano. Pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta, un color cálido y lleno de vida, las pequeñas aletas laterales, la extravagante forma, el elegante movimiento de cada músculo. Pidge se dejó caer en sus rodillas. Cuando pudo apartar la vista del océano, vio sus anteojos y se los colocó con emoción. Estaban en un estado perfecto. Al lado, una caracola que le pareció linda, la tomo con el mismo cuidado. él la había dejado ahi. La llevo a su pecho con adoración, un sentimiento cálido rodeando su pecho y sus mejillas tibias.

Había cambiado su punto de vista. Ir a la playa de Cuba fue una de sus mejores decisiones. Antes de dormir, hubo un nuevo anhelo de su corazón: ver nuevamente a la criatura.


End file.
